Driving with the Top Down
by Maethorelen
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Tony Stark are nearly inseparable friends. Saving the world is a pretty good bonding experience. But sometimes a simple night on (or rather above) the town can be just as fun. Though, with both Tony Stark and Rainbow Dash involved, this can be anything but calm and simple. ONE-SHOT. Cover art credit goes to Alienfirst on Deviantart.


**Alright, so in case none of you remember, while I was writing _Avengers of Harmony_, I put up a poll on my profile asking you which pony/Avenger duo was your favorite. And it was really no surprise when Tony Stark and Rainbow Dash won by almost 50%.**

**So, in honor of their victory, I have written this little one-shot. The title comes from the all-too-awesome track from the first _Iron Man_'s soundtrack. I would suggest listening to it while reading, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I own Chili Pepper (remember him?). That's it.**

Driving with the Top Down

"WHOOOO-HOOOO!"

Two whoops of joy echoed over the busy highways of California as two twin streaks of light rocketed through the sky. Tony Stark, wearing the latest Mark of the Iron Man suit, and Rainbow Dash, whipping through the air in her newly upgraded Iron Mare suit, blasted through the night without a care in the world. The lights of the skyscrapers and cars blurred past them as they raced, laughing and cheering with excitement.

Out of all the ponies, Rainbow was the one who spent the most time on Earth. She and Tony Stark were inseparable, and so were their assistants, Chili Pepper and Pepper Potts (both Tony and Rainbow had a good laugh at the coincidence of their assistants sharing names, but they never told them about it). It was rather odd, seeing pony and human working so well together, but everyone seemed to get used to it after a while. Rainbow would always be showing off new tricks to the billionaire, and Tony would always find new ways to upgrade the pegasus's suit. And Chili and Pepper were always seen behind the same desk, working on the things the other two often forgot.

Rainbow Dash had even made a few public appearances. Tony had convinced the reporters that she was not a "pet", but a coworker and co-superhero. Dash clearly loved the attention, blowing away the press with her tricks and, of course, the same sarcasm that gave Stark his fame.

"Hey, catch me if you can!" Rainbow shouted to Tony before dropping into a nosedive. The wind whistled through her ears and mane, drowning out Tony's inevitably snarky response. The lights of the highway became closer and closer as the pegasus hurtled towards the earth, Tony Stark close behind. Then, at the last second, Rainbow Dash pulled sharply upward, the flares of her repulsors skimming the cars beneath her and sending the drivers into a slight panic.

"AWWW YEAH!"

A wide grin spread across her face as she rocketed upwards, looping around to see Tony right on her tail. "You know, Dash," Tony's voice crackled in through her comlink. "I would call you completely crazy for doing something like that, but hey, I've done a bunch of crazy things."

"Awesome – yes," Rainbow replied cockily. "Crazy – no." She chuckled slightly. "Though I doubt Cap and AJ have the same view."

Tony snorted. "Always leave it to the Capsicle and the Applepop to ruin our fun."

The duo continued to speed along through the night, Tony humming one of his favorite band's latest hits. Eventually, the newly remodeled Avengers Mansion came into view, the silvery roofs glinting in the moonlight. Waves crashed upon the cliff the mansion was built upon, the white crests still visible even in the darkness of night. A loud humming could be heard from Jane Foster's Einstein-Rosen Bridge Generator (dubbed the Wormhole-Creator by Rainbow), a bluish-green glow pulsating from the machine that connected Earth to Asgard.

With a clank, Tony and Rainbow landed on one of the house's many balconies. Yellow robotic arms began to whirl around the man, removing the red and gold armor piece by piece as he walked. Rainbow's hooves clattered on the tile as she trotted beside him, her suit folding away into the black vest she wore nearly everywhere. The glass doors of the balcony slid open, and the two heroes, albeit cocky, snarky, sarcastic heroes, sauntered in, wearing identical grins. Pepper and Chili were sitting together at one of the black marble bars found throughout the building, conversing quietly over something. At Tony and Rainbow's entrance, the assistant duo looked up, gazing evenly at the reckless pair.

"You two were on the news again," Chili Pepper commented dryly, pushing some of his dark red hair out of his face.

Rainbow shrugged. "Wonderful," she replied, not really paying attention to what the orange pegasus was saying.

Pepper shook her head. "We've been getting calls from panicked drivers…for the fifth time this week."

"That's great," Tony smirked, playfully grinning at her as both he and Dash exited the room. "Tell them we said hi."

Once the pair had left, Chili smashed his hoof against his face. "Those two are impossible."

"My thoughts exactly, Chili," Pepper chuckled, sitting back down. "My thoughts exactly."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that fun little story. Please review!**

**Oh, yes, one more thing. There is _one_ more duo that I did not mention on my poll. Any guesses who?**


End file.
